


Disproving Divinitation

by tqpannie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedy, Erotica, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-05
Updated: 2005-09-05
Packaged: 2018-10-25 13:09:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10764915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tqpannie/pseuds/tqpannie
Summary: Ever wonder why Remus didn't want his crystals read?





	Disproving Divinitation

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

“Professor Lupin,” Sibyll Trelawney said softly, “I do wish you’d let me do a crystal reading for you.”

Remus shook his head and tried to reconcile the image of the woman before him with the flighty Divinitation Professor he usually dealt with. It had been a while, but Remus wasn’t totally naïve. Sibyll Trelawney had come here for the sole purpose of seducing him. He began backing up and suppressed a groan when his back came into contact with the wall behind him.

“Professor,” Remus said, dismayed when his voice cracked, “I appreciate the offer but…”

He was abruptly cut off when her lips crashed upon his. His mind reeled and he struggled to find a way to let her down easy when a cough echoed through his office.

“Remus?”

Sibyll jumped away from him and stared at the flaxen-haired young woman in the doorway. Remus’s eyes widened and darted back and forth between Sibyll and Tonks. His stomach clenched with desire when he saw the possessive look in Tonk’s eyes as she crossed the room towards him.

“Darling, did I interrupt something?”

Remus could smell the soft floral scent of her perfume when she pressed against him and planted her lips on his. Arousal flared in the pit of his stomach as her tongue traced over his lips and demanded entrance and with a muffled groan he gave it. He was helpless to do anything else. He wanted her—he’d wanted her since the moment they met and she’d challenged him to a game of Chess. His body went into overdrive when she slid her hands through his hair and moaned his name softly.

Through the fog of desire he heard a low muttered curse and he broke away in time to see Sibyll storming from his office. The slamming of the door caused the windows to rattle and the sound of Tonks laughter filled the now silent office.

“Thanks Tonks—I owe you,” Remus said, not liking the look in Tonks eyes one bit. “I couldn’t get away.”

She was studying him shrewdly, and the corner of her mouth lifted in a devilish smile.

“I’m sure I’ll think of something.”

He shuddered when her hands undid the clasp on his robes and pushed them from his shoulders. His mind and body were waging a silent war with each other—his mind told him to put a stop to this here and now and his body was screaming at him to take her—drive into her until they both screamed out their release. He dimly realized that she was nimbly undoing the buttons on his shirt and he felt her hands shake when she slid them up and down his chest under his shirt.

“Dora, what are you doing?”

She was planting little kisses along his neck and his stomach clenched again in need. She paused briefly in her attentions to lean back and stare at him.

“Has it been that long for you?”

He suppressed a curse when he saw the amusement in her eyes. Everything about her drove him mad. Her smile, her eyes, and every single wild shade of hair she wore. He found his hands falling to her waist and struggled to regain control over the lust that throbbed in his veins.

“Actually it has,” he said softly tightening his fingers around her waist. “But you’re playing with fire.”

A soft moan left his lips and he felt her lips turn upwards in a smile. She had resumed her exploration of his neck and she nipped playfully at the soft skin where his neck and shoulder met. Her hands were sliding down his chest and he broke out in a sweat when she cupped his arousal through his trousers. His eyes slid shut and he thrust into the palm of her hand.

“Remus,” she breathed into his ear, “I’m not trying to play with fire… I’m trying to play with you.” He moaned as she tugged his ear between her teeth.

“Dora…”

“You feel ready to play,” she said. “I want you. Here and now.”

Remus felt the thin thread of control he held snap in half when she lowered the zipper on his trousers and ran her finger across his erection. He threaded his hands through her hair, letting the silky strands slide through his fingers, and slammed his lips upon hers. They parted instantly to admit his tongue. He groaned and pulled her against him, reveling in her soft curves.

His mouth left hers and he heard her moan in disappointment. His hands shook as her worked her robes free and he groaned when he revealed she was wearing nothing beneath it but a skimpy set of knickers. His hands cupped her breasts and he trailed kisses down her neck. He was beyond reason—the driving thought in his mind was to have her now. He quickly undid the clasp on her bra and closed his lips around her nipple. She moaned and squeezed his arse before undoing the button on his trousers then shoving them down his hips.

He felt her shake against him as he darted his tongue back and forth between her breasts. He used his teeth tease her nipple to a hard point before lifting his head to claim her lips again. He stepped out of his trousers, and without breaking the kiss, he propelled her body backwards until they reached the arm of the sofa. His hands slid inside her knickers and he moaned against her lips when he felt how wet she was.

“You’re so wet… Tonks…”

She was thrusting her hips against his finger and he slid it roughly inside her. He pushed it in and out in time with her wild thrusting and bit her shoulder gently. Her cries echoed against the walls when he slid his thumb rapidly across her clit.

“Remus, inside… now… Fuck me!”

“Turn about… Over the arm of the sofa…”

He was stunned when she immediately complied, and he ripped the knickers from her hips roughly.

“Please…”

He shoved his boxers down and stepped out of them. He ran his hands across her arse and smacked it softly. He poised himself just at her entrance and growled deep in his chest when he felt her warmth against his straining erection.

“Tell me again what you want!” His voice was rough and hoarse with need, and he waited for her to speak. He smacked her arse again and it seemed to jolt her back to reality.

“Fuck me now!”

He plunged into her heat and his fingers sunk into her hips. He stayed still for a moment, struggling to maintain his control and not drive into her. She wiggled against him and his body went out of control. The sight of her bent over the couch with him inside him caused a chain reaction. He began sliding in and out of her, withdrawing completely before slamming inside her again, and she cried out his name.

“Harder! Make me come!”

He snaked his hand around her waist and slid his fingers through her folds. He rubbed her clit in time with his frantic thrusting—he wanted to feel her shatter around him. He wanted to drive her to the brink of madness before plunging behind her.

“You feel so good, Tonks,” he whispered as he plunged back into her moist heat. “So wet, tight, so fucking good.”

She was moving her hips in time with his and the need for release was threatening to overwhelm him. He increased his pace and rubbed her more frantically, almost roughly, and he slid his free hand up to her breast to roll her nipple between his thumb and forefinger.

She was moaning continuously and wouldn’t have been surprised if her loud cries brought the entire castle rushing to his office. He felt her release before she screamed out his name. Her body tightened around his cock and he tumbled off behind her with a hoarse shout. He thrust inside her before he spilled into her, his release overwhelming him, and he almost passed out from the pleasure.

He collapsed against her back and they lie there together, both struggling to regain their senses. When his breathing slowed, he pulled out of her, moaning at the loss, and pulled her onto the sofa to sit in his lap.

“That was brilliant,” she said softly, meeting his eyes.

“Dora… I should have said something before now,” he whispered before kissing her lips softly, “I’ve wanted you since the moment we met.”

“Why didn’t you say anything?”

“I’m a werewolf… I didn’t want you to suffer the stigma attached to it.”

She met his eyes and grinned slightly. “The werewolf and the mudblood. I’d say we’re a perfect pair.”

“Don’t call yourself that,” he said furiously. “You’re a brilliant witch.”

“Then stop defining yourself as being a werewolf.”

His surprise must have showed on his face and she kissed him softly. He moaned slightly when she pulled away.

“Remus… I love you.”

His head grew light and he realized how long it had been since anyone had said those words to him. He pulled her into another kiss and when they broke apart he was embarrassed to find tears in his eyes.

“I love you too,” he whispered softly. “I was just too afraid to say it.”

A loud rumbling filled the room and she giggled.

“I didn’t have supper.”

She lifted herself off his lap and he had to stifle a chuckle when she fell. She landed on her arse and let loose with a string of curse words that would embarrass most wizards. It only endeared her more to him.

He stood up and pulled on his boxers before helping her to her feet.

“I’ll conjure up some supper if you’ll explain to me why you only wear knickers under your robes.”

She grinned and kissed him on the cheek.

“You know what they say… Aurors always get their men.”


End file.
